Fighters of the Universe
by nugget40
Summary: FoU is a tournament each year were you fight to control the Universe. Mario and fighters swear that the Subspace Emissary will never happen again. However things at FoU don't go as planned... Will the fighters have to save the world again?
1. The Beginning

"Mario, it's time"

Mario looked up and found the envelope flying toward him. The annual Universe tournament, where he would meet characters far beyond Mushroom Kingdom, would be underway. In the past, there was always someone they never seen before come around. Who would show up this year? Certain people were given invitations to join the tournament. Inside each invitation, it disclosed the location of the tournament and where it was hosted at, along with a train ticket that crossed into space. When a fighter arrived at Universal Station, they will not be able to see the fighters as a way to spice up the tournament because all fighters have different departure times. It was always hosted at Coliseum of Heroes. The Coliseum was at the center of the Universe. FoU is one of the most celebrated tournaments full of surprises and mysteries. The tournament organized all of the fighters' abilities so they equalized everyone so no person could be more powerful than the other. Therefore, if one arrived at the Coliseum, their abilities were fixed to be equal. Many characters differed in unique personality but they all had one dream and that was to become the Fighter of the Universe. Fighter of the Universe gained control of the entire universe and became the host of the next tournament. They were also exempted from fighting.

Last year, Fighter of the Universe had no winner because of The Subspace Emissary. Mario and the fighters hoped they would never have to save the universe again…

Mario read the invitation.

_**Dear Fighter,**_

_** You are invited to the annual Fighters of the Universe tournament to win gold in becoming the master of the universe! Train yourself now! FoU is the day after tomorrow. It is advised that you shouldn't invite anyone other than the person that received this invitation. Doing so will result in a penalty and you will be immediately disqualified. Below is your train ticket and departure time to Coliseum of Heroes. Pack your bags and weapons for the tournament. Good luck my fellow contestant and may you be granted the title of Fighter of the Universe! See you soon!**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** The Announcer**_

Mario was always prepared. All the times he fought Bowser, all the times he saved Peach, he was ready. He stuffed the invite in his pocket and left Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario arrived at Universal Station. He gave his ticket and boarded the single cart. He rode across the universe to Coliseum of Heroes…

_All fighters prepare for their departure and say their goodbyes to their friends and family. Each fighter arrives at the requested time at Universal Station. As Universal Station closes to prevent another person from interfering the contest, a boy with dark brown hair appeared. He wore a rolled up sleeved shirt and faded black jeans. His white shoes glimmered in the moonlight. Wearing a dogtag with a guitar on it and holding his weapon Silent Deliberater, he breaks into the station and hides in an items cart that will be transported to the Coliseum. He successfully breaks into the tournament._


	2. Mess Hall

Mario looks out of his window, looking across the stars and planets. It would only be just minutes until he arrived at Coliseum of Heroes. Mario waited patiently.

To Mario's surprise, he is the first to arrive. Where was everyone at? Mario ignored his thought and kept his head straight. He walked off the platform and walked toward the lobby.

Link arrives second. Carrying his bag, he launches it in front of himself, where attendants of the coliseum take his bag to his room. Link keeps his sword and decides to check in at the lobby

Then came numerous others at separate times; Ike, Marth, Sonic, Lucas, Ness, Snake, Luigi, Zelda, Captain Falcon, and many others; Oldcomers and Newcomers. The newcomers in this year's game will be a shock to many.

Mario goes into his room and prepares for the Feast of Fighters. He leaves and goes to the Mess Hall…

He sees the traditional fighters he's fought with before. However he notices many new faces he has never seen before. To much of his surprise, there are so many new faces that Mario couldn't possibly count them all. Much to Marios surprise he tries to introduce himself to some of the characters he has seen for the first time.

"The name is a-Mario!" Mario greeted to the boy with the key.

"Hi Mario, the name is Sora. Nice to meet ya!"

Mario introduces himself to all that he seen. He meet Shanoa, the girl that summons glyphs for combat, Neku Sakuraba, Pac-Man, and Wreck-it Ralph.

Mario looks around seeing that he can't introduce himself to everyone. He decides to eat dinner with his companions Donkey Kong, Link, Pikachu, Samus, Kirby, Fox, Ness, Captain Falcon, Pit, and Olimar. Someone approaches their table. A short boy with a red shirt and brown shorts.

"Hi…um…" The boy stuttered. "Can I sit with you guys?"

Everyone look straight to Mario seeing he's the leader of their group. Mario nodded. "Who are you?"

The boy took the last empty seat next to Olimar. "They call me Villager."

"Is this your first time here?" Samus asked.

"No. I showed up last year but I watched the tournament instead of fighting. I fled when the incident happened."

The Subspace Emissary. No one wanted to remember that. All of the fighters were turned into tropheys. If it weren't for Kirby being hungry, they might have not been able to escape alive. Especially with the help of Sonic appearing out of the blue.

Samus Aran looks at Villager. "What are your abilities?"

Villager looks rather embarrassed. "Well, I absorb attacks… and I have this axe I use…"

Kirby looks at Villager confused.

Fox suddenly gets up and fires his gun to Villager. Villager gets out of his seat and takes the bullet and puts it in his pocket.

"How the-"

Villager suddenly backfires the attack. Fox fly's upward and dodges the bullet. The bullet hits a wall. Fox drops back down. Villager is horrified

"I- I-"Villager stuttered.

Fox winked at Villager. "Just wanted to see if you were telling the truth"

The both take their seats back at the table. Everyone in Mess Hall stared at the table Mario and his friends sat at.

Captain Falcon then breaks the silence. He asks "So what is the order of the battles?"

Pit clears his throat. "We figure that out at Training tomorrow."

Ness gets up from the table, "I know Training is supposed to be all day. But theres something bothering me about the tournament…"

Everyone at the table seemed confused.

Ness finishes, "I feel a trembling presence of something dark here. Yes we all fight to stay alive last year, but I sense something is coming."

Olimar looks at Mario. "Will we each have to divide into factions like last year?"

Mario shrugs. The thought of it mocks him.

Link begins to talk, "If anything we're to happen, lets all be leaders and find the mastermind. However, Villager should stay with Mario since its his first time fighting"

Villager cries, "But I know how to fight! I'm also mayor of the town I'm from."

Link gazes at Mario. "Just let him lead a faction."

Villagers mood is changed drastically. "I won't let you down!"

Everyone at the table nods. Dinner is over, and everyone goes to their rooms.

_It is night time and all is still especially in the Items room. The mysterious boy gets out of a cart he is hiding in and sneaks into a crate box that will be distributed in the first fight of the tournament._


End file.
